


Pero Tovar Oneshots

by talesfromtheguild



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: F/M, Smut, grumpy pero tovar, just pure smut most of the time, the great wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: Oneshots from my tumblr @talesfromtheguild
Relationships: Pero Tovar/Reader, Pero Tovar/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Body Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend I just want some smut. Like, there is next to nothing for Tovar and that’s such a waaaaaste. I’d be up for pretty much anything tbh, pre or post movie. Maybe some good old sharing body heat and oh look now we’re having sex?

**Body Heat***

You couldn’t believe how cold it was. One minute the sun was up and shining, casting a nice warm glow over the desert valley, and the next it was dark, and freezing and just plain awful. 

William - your Irishman friend and confidant and leader - had gone off hours ago on his own to find shelter, other people or food for the night. But that was hours ago and he hadn’t returned. 

Tovar - your dashing Spaniard (who had a ridiculous accent but you couldn’t help but swoon at his words) - had offered to go looking for him, but then decided against it when he remembered you’d be alone in the Mongolian desert where depraved savages could kill you at any moment. William was on his own for the evening. 

And just for fun, the universe decided it wasn’t done just yet with the horrible night ahead of you. 

You were huddled by the fire, sitting just inches away from the flame as the cold settled over you, sinking into your bones, biting down with a ferocious grip. Tovar sat across from you, his back pressed against the rock face, trying to keep himself warm. Your hands were shoved underneath your armpits, your knees drawn to your chest, and your neck was tucked in on itself like a turtle in its shell. 

God it was freezing. 

“Will you stop that?” Tovar snapped at you. 

“Stop what?” you asked.

“Shivering. I can hear your teeth chattering from over here.” he grumbled. 

“Not-not my fault is so-so goddamn cold out here.” 

“Just keep quiet.” 

You tried. You really fucking tried. But then a nasty gush of wind curled around the small alcove you were squatting in, and it blew out your fire, dropping the temperature even further. 

“Fuck.” Tovar chattered. 

You huddled in on yourself more, trying to savor the warmth you had left. Your eyes slowly drooped closed as the cold began to numb your extremities. You were close to drifting off to sleep when Tovar spoke, startling you awake. 

“Y/N come here.” 

You peeled your eyes open, looking at the Spaniard through the dark - only illuminated by the blue glow of the full moon. 

“What?” you asked. You weren’t sure if you heard him correctly or not.  
“Come. Here.” he punctuated his words. 

Your pussy clenched at his words, heat pooling in your lower stomach. Even your breath hitched, with you were sure he noticed. 

“No.” you replied. 

“Either come here or freeze.” he shivered, shifting against the ground. 

His offer was tempting, like really really fucking tempting. Sharing a little body heat wasn’t going to kill anybody was it? And to be fair - Tovar was bigger than you, and on a regular day radiated heat like the sun... where was the harm?

With a groan you pulled yourself off the ground, and moved over to where Tovar sat, waiting to see what he’d do. 

“Take off the armor.” he said, looking up at you. 

He explained before you could even begin to protest. 

“The less clothes we have, the easier it is to share body heat.”

“I think you just want me to take my pants off.” you teased him, before removing your armor. Tovar’s face grew warm, making him thankful for the dark. 

You shed the armor, your boots, your shirt and your pants while Tovar does the same. Without your armor keeping your body heat in you grew colder, physically shaking as you waited for Tovar to speak again. Tovar wraps a blanket behind him, before he settles down again.

“Sit. Face me.” he instructed you. 

You straddled him, slowly pressing yourself against him. His body heat engulfed you immediately, making you moan. You could stay wrapped in his arms forever. You tucked yourself into him, nestling your head under his chin, wrapping your arms around his chest. Tovar wraps your blanket over you, covering your body - shielding you from the cold. 

“Fuck you’re freezing.” Tovar hissed when you finished settling against him. Together the two of you made a small cocoon of shivering idiots. 

“God you’re hot.” you said, rocking yourself closer to him. 

You felt Tovar stiffen beneath you, his breath hitching in his throat as his hands gripped your waist, dangerously close to your ass. One slip of his hands and it’s be all over. 

You scoot closer, trying to melt your bodies together.

“Stop that.” he hissed. 

You felt him against your inner thigh, making you freeze. Your own breath hitched when you realized what you were doing to him. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I’m... sorry.” you fumbled out an apology, your frozen brain slowly thawing out thanks to the heat Tovar has shared with you. 

The two of you are quiet for sometime, trying to figure out what to do about the precarious situation you’ve put yourselves in. You avoid his gaze, afraid you’ll melt under his gaze. You were intoxicated by his scent. Burnt sugar and ink and spice. You felt dizzy, going weak at the knees. His hands trailed down to your thighs as they wrapped your legs around hips, causing goosebumps. You felt him going hard and you could only guess how… gifted he must be. 

“Fuck! I can feel how hot you are.” Tovar groans, throwing his head back against the rock he’s leaning against. 

His neck is fully exposed, making the heat between your legs burn brighter, hotter. The cold is making you throw caution to the wind. You lean forwards, your hips grinding down against his just before your lips attach to his neck. 

Tovar lets out a quiet moan as your lips work against his neck. You moved from his neck and up to his jaw, kissing across his stubble before moving over his chin and to his lips. He kisses you back, his hands digging into your hips, dragging your clothed pussy across his erection. You hum against him. 

Tovar’s hands leave your hips, and come to cup your face, your neck, the back of your head - anywhere that Tovar can hold and use to pull you closer together. You grind down against him once more, dragging out sinful moans from the both of you. Heat is rising inside you, making you dizzy with arousal.  
“Tovar.” you whimper against his neck. 

Your nipples strain against your bra, the cold making them hard and stiff and overly sensitive. Tovar’s hand slide down your neck, and come to rest over your bra. He can feel just how hard your nipples feel beneath the thin fabric below his fingers. The contact alone makes you moan into him as you lean in to kiss him. He brushes his thumbs across your nipples, making you arch forwards for more contact. 

He can feel just how wet you are, which only makes him want you more. Tovar kisses you hungrily, like he can’t get enough of you. One of his hands travels down to your pussy, barely touching the inside of your thighs. He’s trying to drive you insane - which is working. If you have to wait any longer you’re going to combust. 

“Please.” you gasp when his hips jut upwards, meeting yours. His fingers ghost over your underwear, every minute action sending shivers through you.  
“If we start, I won’t be able to stop.” he whispers against your neck. He presses his fingers firmly against you making you squirm above him. 

“Who says I want you to?” 

“Be careful what you wish for.” 

You knew you were dripping by the time he stuck two of his fingers inside of you, making you gasp again in surprise. He kept his pace fast and rough. You were moaning his name like a mantra. You were almost there. And he stopped. You whined in protest, your chest rising and falling at a frantic pace.

He drags your panties to the side, and slowly pushes into you. Your hands grip onto his shoulders, steadying yourself. Instantly you feel just how big he is, which makes your mouth water. You were definitely going to have to blow him later and see just how far you could take him down your throat. 

It takes you a few minutes to take all of him, and you’re thankful he’s taking things slow. When he finally bottoms out, you release a shuddering breath. 

“Fu-fuck.” Tovar gasps. 

His hands were gripping your thighs so hard that you wouldn’t be surprised if you had bruises after a while. You started moving up and down along his length while tilting your hips slightly when you were pushing down so that they rotated. You felt him rubbing all the right places. 

You attacked his neck, trying to muffle your moans because he was extremely good but failing as he picked up the pace, thrusting hard when you were pushing down, reaching places you never knew existed. He was thrusting hard and fast and you had to contain yourself not to lose it.

You felt your walls tightening around him, making him let out a growl. You saw the wolf in his eyes and you were determined to see him again and again. 

“Ah - Fuck! Tovar I’m gonna.... I’m close!” you gasp out. 

Your name fell off his lips a couple of dozen times like a prayer to save a sinner. Moments later you feel him tense above you before his own release follows yours.

You felt like you were his shelter and you couldn’t contain yourself. He panted heavily before pulling out and lying beside you, keeping you tucked against him to ward off the cold. You hadn’t fixed your breath yet but you brought your hand on his torso, trailing his scars, wondering how can a person be that strong. 

“At least we know how to fight off the cold.” he teases you. 

You laugh, snuggling closer to his bare chest. You were going to need a few minutes to recover before going for round two. 


	2. Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a combo of both of these since my brain accidentally mashed them together and couldn’t separate them to save my life. kinda a modern AU but also not??? Either way I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> do you still take requests? i would love to make one! how about biker!tovar, loner (not counting his bff who helps form time to time when a job is too much for one person) mercenary, kills people for money, e.t.c. how would he react if R would try to steal his bike? how much soooory she should be bo be forgiven? he is at the bar. he tries to flirt his way into R's panties, she asks for a ride but he refuses, he is tired after a long road and difficult job. she compliments his leather jacked. runs her hand on his arms, chest, sides. then she excuses herself to go to the toilet... and minute latter he hears engine of his bike. he quickly taps pocket where his keys should be... maybe something smutty? with sub/dom dynamics?
> 
> Are you still accepting Tovar requests? If so, can you do one where reader is a female fighter and traveling with him, she's just as humorous sarcastic as Tovar. They get separated and then she shows up in time to save his life? If you do NSFW then maybe do that as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW: swearing, unprotected sex, public(not really) sex, motorcycle kink?(Mechanophilia - yes there’s a word for it... yes it’s now in my search history.) awful attempts at flirting, violence, blood, death... UNEDITED**
> 
> Word count: 3,028 (this took me so goddamn long)

Joyride*

“You’re not dead.” speaks a voice behind you as you raise a pint of stale beer to your lips. You take a small sip before pivoting on your bar stool to look at the mercenary that may or may not have stolen your last bounty, and your heart.

“And you’re alive.” you dead pan.

“Barely.” Pero Tovar groans as he takes a seat next to you.

He looks tired. His leather jacket is speckled with dust, and dirt and blood - and by god does it make him look incredibly hot. The scar across his left eye never fails to catch your attention, it’s the very reason you two got to know each other.

“Where’s your better half?” you ask, signalling the bar tender to get Tovar a beer of his own.

“William is with Lin Mae.” Tovar deadpanned.

With a small quirk of your eyebrow, you take another sip of your beer. You grimace a bit at the bitter taste. You’d much prefer something else - like water or some shit - but after a rather nasty bounty you needed something stronger to take the edge off.

It was either alcohol or playing a rather dangerous game with the man to your right, which could only end in one of two ways.

The bar tender places a full pint of beer in front of Tovar, who nods in appreciation. He brings the drink to his lips and takes a slow but long drink from the glass. You watch his adam’s apple move, making you shift slightly in your seat. You were definitely going to play this dangerous game. The alcohol wasn’t doing it for you anymore. Licking your lips, you spin on your bar stool to look at the mercenary next to you.

“How’s that bike of yours? Still riding smooth?” you asked. Tovar freezes for just a second as he takes in your word choice. He turns his head to look at you, his brows furrowed slightly. You think just for a second he’s caught on to the game you’ve decided to play, but then he blinks and the thought passes.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” he teases you. With a devious smirk, you shift closer to the man at your right, your chest almost pressed against his arm. If he shifted at all, the leather on his sleeve would brush over the tank top you had on and would definitely arouse you. Not that you weren’t already. 

“Oh come on Tovar. Just a little taste? I wanna know how it rides.”

“Hands off the bike, princessa.” he mutters to you. The little nickname sending butterflies though your stomach, and try as you might... you can’t fucking digest them.

His hand comes to rest on your knee, slowly moving higher at an agonizingly slow pace. He looks you dead in the eye, which makes you shiver under his touch.

“Not happening princessa.” he states, turning his attention back to his drink.

You know he’s messing with you - his hand is still on your thigh, just waiting to move higher up your jean clad leg. You shift closer to him, pressing your breasts against his arm, and you know he likes it - his eyes flicker down to your cleavage shamelessly before looking back up at your face. His lips are parted slightly, and you can see him shift in his seat just slightly.

“Please?” you begged, your lips brushing against the shell of his ear, making his grip on your thigh tighten. 

You wrap your arms around his shoulders, practically draping yourself across him. Tovar likes how you press yourself against him... it makes him forget about the awful shit he’s seen and done in the past week. But he knows you’re playing a game right now. Even if you think he doesn’t know.

“Maybe you can fool them princessa, but I know what you are... I know what you’re doing.” Tovar says, his voice low in your ears.

“And what am I doing Tovar?”

Tovar nearly groans as you whisper his name in his ear, like its a dirty secret meant for only his ears. He swallows, before taking another sip of his beer.

“The answer’s no Princessa.” 

With a sad pout you remove yourself from his body, and instantly Tovar misses you being plastered up against him.

“Have it your way Tovar.” you say, a seductive tone still in your voice.

Tovar nods, and brings his half finished drink to his lips. You slip off the bar stool you’re sat on, and grab the leather jacket off the back of the chair. You slid it on as you meander towards the front doors.

You hide behind a tall fake plant, watching as Tovar’s attention focuses on the wood grain of the bar, waiting to see if he notices anything. When his gaze doesn’t raise from the bar top, you move.

Now was your chance. You slip out the front door with a light hearted chuckle as thunder cracks across the sky. You twirl the keys to The Red Viper - Tovar’s impressive motorcycle.

A joyride couldn’t hurt...right?

*

Tovar’s attention is pulled back to reality when he hears that familiar rumble of his bike. Confusion spreads across his face as he palms his jacket pockets, the empty feeling of no keys makes him stand.

He’s out the door in a second - knocking into several men three times his size. They shout and yell after him as Tovar throws open the door. With a growl Tovar spots you on his bike - his bike - revving the engine. You. were. on. his. bike.

He catches your gaze, which makes you laugh. If Tovar wasn’t so mad he’d have asked you to laugh again. He loved the sound, but he was pissed. His bike held everything he owned.

“Y/N.” he said threateningly. He stepped towards you and his bike cautiously.

“Catch me if you can!” you tease him.

He watches as you speed down the road, taking his bike with you.

Behind him, the doors to the bar slam open as the bikers Tovar shoulder checked stumble outside, searching for Tovar. With a soft curse under his breath, Tovar wonders - for a brief moment - if he can take all five of them at once. His eyes catch the glint of your own bike parked on the side of the bar, out of the way.

Fuck it. Tovar takes off towards you bike, already knowing your keys are in the ignition. How else would he play your little game. He revvs the engine, and after a quick check of the bike’s ‘vitals’ he takes off after you - the thugs he ran into hot on his heels.

*

You don’t drive far, you didn’t want Tovar to lose your trail. You park The Red Viper on the side of the road, overlooking a vast valley full of beautiful birch trees, and various flora which shines despite the dark clouds in the sky the threaten rainfall in the coming hours.

You’re leaning against the bike when you hear the familiar purr of your own bike coming down the road. A minute later, Tovar is pulling up next to you - a frown telling you he’s not happy with you. As Tovar dismounts your bike, you hear the hum and rumble of several other bikes coming down the road.

“What did you do?” you ask with a questioning gaze. He says nothing as he passes you your baseball bat. You take it as you push off the bike. Tovar retrieves his swords, and stands with you - ready for a fight. 

The fight happens faster than you can blink. One minute several large, beefy dudes are pulling to the side of the road, and the next, your legs are clamped around one of their head’s jerking his neck to the side with a sickening crack!

You move with Tovar, taking on giant after giant as they advance at you. The two of you get separated, leaving each of you to fight giants on your own.

In an instant, you bring your bat down against the thug’s head, knocking him out cold. Blood seeps from a wound on his head, soaking the dirt beneath your feet.

Tovar grunts as he’s slammed against the ground, his sword knocked from his hand. The giant above him raises a fist, and as fast as you can blink - it connects with Tovar’s jaw. You can see how much force is behind that punch and you grimace thinking about how much it hurts.

“Tovar!” you shout, tossing him your bat.  
Tovar catches it, and clocks it against the giant’s face, knocking him over. Tovar scrambled to his knees, and repeatedly brings your bat down against the giant’s head - killing him instantly. You have to look away, the sight making you nauseous (even if you just killed a man and had several others blood drying against your skin.)

Hands - massively giant hands - wrap around the back of your throat and yank you backwards. You yelp in surprise and pain when a fist connects with your stomach. You kick, and thrash, and punch at the mercenary at your back desperately trying to break free of their grasp. But they hold tight, and you’re weaponless now.

The giant lifts you by your neck, and body slams you to the ground, knocking the wind from your lungs. Tears fill your eyes as your body struggles to pull in air, almost causing you to panic when no air fills your lungs.

The body above you disappears as your vision twinkles to dark and then back to light. Snarls and grunts sound to your left, as you roll over and push yourself into a kneeling position. You hack and cough as your lungs finally welcome oxygen back into your spasming chest.

Bodies lay at your feet as Tovar stand above you. You stare up at him through your lashes, panting heavily through parted (and split) lips. The sight of you on your knees gets Tovar hard, but he can’t think like that right now. You’re injured and he couldn’t - wouldn’t take you like that... not until you were healed.

He offers you his hand, which is covered in dirt and blood. You take it and haul yourself to your feet. You stumble a bit, the blow to your head making you a little disoriented.

Tovar leads you back to The Red Viper, and has you stand by it while he rummages through his small saddle bag, searching for something. A moment later he brings a bottle of water out for you. You take it a drink, before passing it back to him. You have more water on your bike, you’ll get more later.

“You’re not dead.” He says, panting heavily.

“And you’re alive.” You wink back at him.

In a swift turn, Tovar brings you close to his body, nearly crushing you in a hug. The action startled you. Tovar was not the affectionate type.

His hand comes to rest on your cheek, using his fingers to tilt your chin up wards to look at him. Your chest is pressed firmly against his, as he dark eyes stare down into yours. His other hand travels down your back before coming to rest against your ass. Tovar pulls you closer to him, leaving no space between you.

The sound of jingling keys catches your attention. Tovar’s hand is no longer on your ass, but holding his bike’s keys just to the side of your face, just out of your field of view.

“Don’t ever steal my bike again.”

“How else would I see you?” you ask. Your voice drops an octave, making your words sound dangerously seductive.

“You could just ask to be taken over my bike.” he deadpans as he pockets his keys - safe from your sticky fingers. You stop breathing as your eyes connect with Tovar’s. You both knew this was what you wanted, but hearing it aloud made the reality that much dirtier.

With a small smirk of a smile, you run your fingers over the leather seat of the bike, keeping your eyes on Tovar. His body is still pressed flush against yours, turning you on.

“You’d take me...right here? right... now?” You watch as he clenches his jaw, and curls his hand into a fist. God did he want to take you right here...right now... just like you asked him to.

“You’re injured.”  
“I’m fine.”

Tovar’s eyes darken as he stares down at you. His breath fans out across your face, your faces inches from each other, seconds away from kissing each other.

"Did you ask for permission to touch my bike?" he asks, his free hand wrapping around your waist, the other going to cup the back of your head. Goosebumps break out across your skin as a gentle breeze blows over the two of you, cooling the blood and sweat against your heated skin. The leather jacket you had on earlier is somewhere behind you, discarded before the fighting began. A smirk threatens to tug at your lips.

"Look at me." He says pulling you head back by your hair. Before you can get your face under control he catches that smirk. "I asked you a question."

"No. I didn't have permission."

"But you touched it anyway."

One hand is on the small of your back holding you in place. His free hand is on your ass. His hips grind against yours, revealing just how hard he is from seeing you fight, covered in blood, kicking ass.

Tovar steps away from you, and shoves your head downwards, making you bend over The Red Viper. You let out a whimper, but it’s a good whimper and Tovar can’t wait to hear the filth that’s going to spill from your lips.

You bend at the hips, bracing yourself on his bike, and you can hear the clink of a belt-buckle and the zip of a zipper opening hastily as you brace your hands on the soft leather of the seat.

“Holy shit.” Tovar whispers mostly to himself, seemingly in awe of you, as he shuffles forward to plaster himself against the back of your thighs. He reaches around hastily unbuttons your pants, before dragging them down your legs, making them pool at your ankles, your biker boots stopping them from being removed completely. His hand hovers above your clit, barely ghosting over you, driving you insane.

You’re already soaked, practically dripping with anticipation, and Tovar can’t help but groan as he feels the heat of you near his fingers. He desperately wants to sink his fingers between your lips, but the thought of sinking his cock inside your wet pussy makes him change his mind.

“You gonna do something about this?” You ask, wriggling your hips, torn between pushing your ass back against his hard cock, or forward into his huge hand.

He makes that decision for you, as his other hand yanks your hips backward flush against his jeans, as he works on getting your panties off and down your legs.

“God you make me so fucking hard, stay like that, stay just like that for me, princessa.” Tovar begs. He’s breathless, like he’s got all the breath knocked out of him just from the sight of your dripping pussy, slick a mess on your inner thighs and not from the dead thugs that lay hidden in the weeds several yards away. 

It doesn’t take him more than ten seconds to rub the head of his cock between your folds, searching for your entrance. It’s hard, with your pants constricting your legs like this, you want to spread them for him, want to be easy for him, to please him. But he’s more than happy like this though, to watch his cock sink into your pussy when he finally finds the right angle.

You gasp as the stretch, and let your eyes roll to the back of your head as you savor the feeling of Tovar stretching you, filling you completely. The stretch of him inside your pussy is delicious, intoxicating, and addictive, and you moan out loud enough to make one of his hands cover your mouth for a moment, before you bite at his fingers and he chuckles into a groan as he bottoms out inside you again. 

“Fuck your pussy is so tight for me. Fu-uck.” Tovar stutters just seconds before he smacks a hand against your bare skin, making you jump into the bike.  
“Fuck!” you gas.

Your body hums with electricity as his balls slap against your ass. The bike beneath you takes the brutal pace that Tovar sets, and you can’t help but instinctively spread your restricted legs for him.

“Fuck princessa.”

He ravages you, grunts in your ear as he drags himself in and out of you, and your body burns as your orgasm begins to build.

“Tovar! Please!” you beg.

He’s so good to you, and you want to please him so badly, so you push your ass against him and fully drop your torso onto the bike, holding on for dear life. You clench around him making him gasp out your name.

“I’m close princessa.” Tovar moans.

“Inside...me...please.” you whimper, the lust and over stimulation fogging your brain.

Tovar thrusts deeply inside of you as he feels your pussy clench his cock tightly. He knows your orgasming and he wants your pussy to milk him. You moan into the leather of the seat as your orgasm washes over you, blinding your vision for a second as stars dance across your eyes.

Tovar moans as he explodes inside of your cunt. He thrusts once, then again to make sure he empties himself inside of you. You collapse against The Red Viper, using the sturdy bike to hold yourself up.

“What a joyride.” you pant, looking back over your shoulder at Tovar.

He’s a hot and sweaty mess behind you as he watches his cum trickle down the inside of your thigh. A smile tugs at your lips as you try and catch your breath.  
What a joyride indeed.


	3. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tovar fucking you into the middle of next week for asking too many questions? he just wants you to know your place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: smut (public sex), language, my bad attempt at writing smut...

Two mercenaries rode into town sounds like the beginning of one of the jokes your father would tell at your family owned tavern on a slow Thursday night. In reality, two mercenaries had rode into town and were not the butt end of your father’s silly jests and jaunts. 

They were however lovely patrons. Well... the Englishman was nicer and far more politer than the Spaniard, but the Spaniard was far better looking. And you had so many questions for them - but mainly for him.

They’d spend a lot of their time in the tavern, as work was sparse and time was abundant. You quickly learned that the Spaniard - Tovar - was not as talkative as the Englishman, which made you want to question him more. You found yourself asking Tovar all sorts of questions, which garnered small minimalist answers like grunts or scowls.

One day, your curious brain took your interrogations a little too far. You’d found Tovar at the stables, tending to his horse while you were walking back from the marketplace.  
“Beautiful horse. What’s her name?” you ask.

“She doesn’t have one.”

“How long have you had her?”

“Three years.”

“And how long have you been traveling with William?”

You get no reply, so you try another question.  
“What’s France like? Is it prettier than Spain?”

“No, Spain is far prettier.” He stands, and pats his horse, before striding out of the stables. You follow after him, your interrogation not over yet. Or so you hope.

“How long have you been a mercenary?”

Tovar gives no reply as he walks down the street, passing a few people that seemingly ignore him and by proxy you.  
“How did you get that scar?” you ask, knowing it might be too sensitive of a question - especially for strangers.

His hand roughly grabs your chin, pinching your cheeks making your lips pout together. His face is in yours before you know it, a dark look bleeding out across his eyes.

“You ask too many questions.” he states, his grip on your face tightening ever so slightly.

Okay so maybe your last question went a little too far. You make a mental note to never ask that question again.  
“Are you going to do something about it?” you ask him, hoping this goes the way you want it to.

The darkness you saw in his eyes darkens, like ink of a quill, and then he lunges for you. His mouth is hot and frantic against yours, like he’s been restraining himself ever since he first laid eyes on you. And now that he has the chance to devour you completely he is not going to waste this perfect feast.

Tovar pushes you down a darkened alleyway, one residing near the old burnt-down church of your town, before the new one was constructed a couple decades ago. He presses you against the burnt wood, leaving one of his hands on your throat while the other travels down the side of your dress, gripping and grabbing at you, trying to feel more of you against his palm. Your breath is knocked from your lungs, only to be half replaced before Tovar kisses you feverishly again.

He quickly shoves down his pants, letting his constrained erection burst free. Your dress is pushed up around your hips, your underwear swinging around your right ankle. He has you jump up, wrapping your legs around his waist. Tovar’s arms holds you flush against him. One of your hands is raised above you, holding onto the half burnt wall for more support while the other winds it’s way around Tovar’s neck. If you weren’t dripping when he man-handled you, you were positively gushing by now. His cock brushes against your folds, the head barely poking where you want need it to be. With a free hand, Tovar lines himself up with your entrance, and thrusts into you smoothly.

Tovar’s loud grunts felt like heaven in your ear, and you bit down on your lips hard to try and stay quiet. People didn’t come around here often, but the risk of someone passing by was still present. When Tovar moves his hips at a different angle, thrusting deeper than before, you can’t help but let a choked moan escape your lips. Your fingers snake into his short dirty hair, tugging against it with fervor.

He grunts again at the feeling, his own hands squeezing the flesh of your ass as you meet his thrusts. You feel the wooden walls behind you begin to dig into your skin, the force of Tovar pushing you against it, all while some of his chain-mail scratches harshly against your inner thighs and legs. It hurts and you’re bound to have bruises and scrapes but for now you’ll endure it. You’ll have great souvenirs afterwards.

Tovar places his lips on yours, and you moan into the kiss. Was that an attempt to shut you up? You couldn’t help but be loud, the man was fucking you so hard that it was almost impossible to think straight.You clench around him, your body wanting more and more of him, and Tovar pulls away from your lips, squeezing his eyes tight as he moans, and drops his head against your shoulder.

“That feel good?” You grin, watching as Tovar glares at you teasingly.

Tovar snaps his hips against yours, his thick member hitting that spot instantly. Your head falls backwards, mouth agape as waves of euphoria ricochet across your body, making your mind dizzy and empty with lust. His thrusts are harsh and fast and you want more of him - and you’re certain you won’t be able to walk straight for a week. Your legs feel like jelly already.

“Not as good as that felt,” Tovar continues to thrust into you, continues to assault the very spot that makes your insides burn as hot as the sun.

“If it weren’t for the fact we are outside, I’d rip this little dress off of you.” he growls against your throat as he presses kisses and bites against your skin.

It doesn’t take long for the two of you to come undone. Your body shivering with the aftershocks of your orgasm as Tovar’s head rests in the crook of your neck as he gives a few more lazy thrusts, wanting to take advantage of your warm and wet cunt. His hand finds your face again, pinching your cheeks and pouting your now swollen lips - exactly how your little escapade started.  
“No more questions.” he states.  
“Even if it leads to more of this?” you ask, eyes never leaving his. A sliver of that dangerous inky darkness bleeds across his eyes again, making him reconsider his words.  
“I guess I haven’t taught you your place yet.” he says, smashing his lips against yours again.


	4. Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about Tovar getting that bath for the first time in forever, with his lover and getting frisky now that they can stand the smell of each other. 
> 
> Idk if you are still taking requests but Tovar and his lover showering or bathing together for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut (cockwarming, bathtub sex), language, my inability to write good smut UNEDITED**

You’d had been lost in your own little world, absentmindedly folding your mistresses clothes in your quarters, dreaming of more action packed days. Life at the castle was boring, the routine was the same every single day and Y/N was getting restless.

You jumped as you heard the door open, and quickly turned around, smiling in relief as you saw your lover enter the room. He’d been gone for several months, and had finally returned to you.

"Laundry day, huh?" He said grumpily, sounding tired as he stepped closer to you.

You nodded and went back to folding. Tovar wrapped his arms around your waist and nuzzled his face into your neck with a soft purr that made your body tingle. You had missed your mercenary and were glad to have him back - no matter how long he was here for.

"Can I help?" Tovar mumbled against her neck. You wanted to laugh - the image of Tovar folding laundry would a ridiculous sight to see.

You were about to say yes when the scent of sweat and dried blood hit your nostrils. Wrinkling your nose, you wiggled out of his grip.

“You smell.” you teased him.

"It's hard work saving the world. And this suit nearly drowns me in sweat.” Tovar said defensively.

“Go run a bath, while I deliver these to my Lady.” you said pushing him slightly towards your bathing chambers.

“Y/N....” Tovar sighed. He just wanted to be with you for the night, and here you were pushing him away.

“I’ll join you if you’re clean by the time I return.” you promised him. Tovar eyed you, watching your ass move underneath the skirt you wore as you gathered up the folded laundry. Catching his eye again you blushed deeply.

“You drive a hard bargain.” Tovar muttered, before disappearing into your bath chamber.

You rolled your eyes at him, and quickly left your chambers.

When you returned, Tovar had already cleaned himself of all the dirt and blood that clung to his skin. He was relaxing in the metal bathtub, letting the hot water relax his sore muscles. With a soft knock on the door, you slipped into the bathroom, as to not startle your lover.

You slipped off your dress and undergarments, before typing your hair up as to not get it wet.

Tovar peeked an eye open and watched as you stepped between his legs. He groaned low, instantly reaching out to grab your hips as you sunk into the warm bubbly water.

You sighed contentedly and leaned back against his chest, following Tovar’s lead and let your eyes fall shut. Tovar nuzzled his nose against your neck and wrapped an arm around your waist, keeping you close to him.

Tracing the back of his hand that was wrapped around your waist, you purred softy and nestled further into Tovar’s hold. The movement was innocent, Tovar knew that. But his body didn’t care. He had his very naked and very soft girlfriend’s backside plastered against his front. Of course, his body would react exactly the way it did.

Tovar grunted and tried to shift his hips away, his cheeks burning. This wasn’t his intention for the bath. He just wanted to cuddle. He wanted to hold his woman in his arms after being apart for months with little to no contact. And while Tovar wasn’t one for physical contact or physical displays of affection, he made an exception for you and only you.

However, a sly smile grew on your face at the feel of Tovar’s erection coming to life behind you. Ignoring his obvious attempts to situate you differently against his lap, you ground back. Tovar bit his lip and his hands flew to grab your hips with an iron grip. He snarled when you snickered and fought against his grip.

“Princessa.” He hissed in a warning. Glancing over your shoulder, you blinked innocently with a barely concealed mischievous look.

“What?”

“Stop that.” He grunted. You raised a brow and placed your hands on his knees. Tovar’s muscles tensed under your delicate touch, his breath catching his throat.

“I have no idea what you mean.” you whispered softly.

He snorted and tightened his grip in a warning. Bringing his head down to where your neck met your shoulder, he placed soft kisses and mild bites along your skin. He growled low against her throat, “I’m warning you.”

His cock twitched against your hip. You knew his secrets and had him wrapped around your little finger. You knew just where to touch, and you’d have exactly what you wanted.

“Tovar.” Y/N answered back with you a teasing whine. You titled you head back, your breath hot against his neck and nipped at his skin. With a breathy moan, you rolled your hips and batted your lashes. “Please? I just want to feel you inside me.”

His resolve crumbling at your plea. He couldn’t help it. You were too pretty to say no to. He threw one of your legs over his hip and fisted his cock in a hand under you. Eagerly, you sank down with a blissful sigh, throwing your head back as he slowly filled you up. His mouth fell open in a soundless moan and tightened a grip on your hips.  
When he slid inside of you, your familiar warmth and tightness helped him ease out the stress from his day. A quiet sigh passed through his lips and he wrapped his arms around your body. 

They didn’t get chances like this often to just sit with each other and wrapped up in each other arms. They were moments few and far in between. Tovar continued his tender kisses up and down your neck, savoring the peace and content he felt. Electricity would shoot up his spine whenever you would shift to get comfortable, but neither of you wanted to ruin this moment.

But soon enough, you can’t help but squirm around him, clenching his cock for all he’s worth. And you’re hot all over. His stubble burns as he nips at your neck and it makes you throb. You want him so badly. You want to make up for lost time and the time that’s going to be taken from you again soon.

“You’re close, aren’t you, princessa? You gonna be a good girl and cum on my cock? You gonna let me feel you cum all over me?”

“Yes,” You breathe out shakily. “I’m so close.”

His strong hands find your hips, guiding you faster and rougher. You’re so dizzy. Fingers clenched in Tovar’s hair and you yank so hard he curses filthily. And God, it’s so hot it tips you over the edge. Sheer ecstasy crashes through you and you’re helpless, consumed by pleasure that’s so intense you cry out.

“You’re so gorgeous,” pants Tovar “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum. You’re squeezing my cock so tight, sweetheart, fuck.”

A groan muffled by the crook of your neck. You clutch at him, anchor yourself as he spills into you with a shaky gasp. Fingers dig into your hips punishingly. Renewed arousal flooding you and the flutter of your walls has him moaning in a coarse tone. A few minutes tick by. A chance to steady your breath. And then Tovar lifts his head.

“You did so well, sweetheart,” he soothes, trailing kisses down your neck. “So fucking good for me, so pretty, so perfect.”

“Let me take you to bed.” he begs.

You nod, and let him lead you to bed. Ready for a night of no sleep and pure bliss.


End file.
